


Ёжик

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: История по 4-му канон ЛоГГа (9-й спектакль).Автор вдохновлялся фотографией: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/0/0/1/20015/83084771.jpg (актер, игравший Ройенталя в спектакле в другой роли)





	1. Встреча в баре

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: Миттермайер/(|)Ройенталь  
> Категория: слэш  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Предупреждения: кросдрессинг

\- Вы очень красивая, - покраснев, выдавил из себя Миттермайер.  
Знакомиться с девушками он толком не умел, да и место не располагало.  
Обычные девушки заходили в этот бар редко - все больше девицы легкого поведения, которые за несколько рейхсмарок помогали скрасить будни бедных солдат.  
Тех, кто пользовался их услугами, Вольф не осуждал - каждому свое. Есть ли смысл заводить постоянный роман, если большую часть жизни болтаешься непонятно где, да и убить могут в любой момент? Сам Миттермайер все же мечтал о крепкой семье, да и значительную часть оклада отправлял родителям. На развлечения оставалось всего ничего.  
\- И необычная, - добавил он, чтобы сымитировать разговор. - Хотите выпить?  
Девушка снисходительно улыбнулась самыми уголками губ и отрицательно покачала головой.  
И как теперь объяснить, что он имел ввиду не разные глаза, а то, что она отказывала почти всем, а значит, почти наверняка, не была проституткой.  
Разозлившись на себя за косноязычность, Миттермайер ушел пить в одиночестве и наблюдать за этой райской птичкой от барной стойки.  
Ее движения были резковаты и не подходили к экзотическому наряду. Может быть, Миттермайер еще отметил бы слишком крупные кисти, но они только добавляли пикантности.

К девушке подошел очередной поклонник, она вновь ответила отказом. Тогда поклонник решил проявить настойчивость и накрыл ее ладонь своей.  
"Руку сломаю", - с удивлением прочитал по губам Миттермайер. Чтобы такая хрупкая, почти невесомая девушка могла сломать кому-то руку верилось с трудом.   
Ухажёр тоже не поверил, за что и поплатился. Стоило ему усилить напор, как раздался жуткий хруст ломающейся кости.  
Драки в барах вспыхивают мгновенно. Только что все чинно сидели за своими столами, как мир перевернулся, наполнившись звуками ломающихся стульев и битого стекла.  
Только навык десантника помог Вольфгангу быстро оказаться рядом с девушкой.  
Та, надо сказать, дралась профессионально, но Миттермайер все же успел ее пару раз закрыть от удара. Наверное, поэтому, когда раздался звук полицейской сирены, она схватила его за рукав и потащила в сторону выхода.  
Они отбежали совсем недалеко, когда девушка скомандовала:  
\- Стой! – из-под платья показалась знакомая до боли черная с серебром форма. - Так удобнее бежать. А лучше утром явиться на разговор, чем быть пойманным.  
Миттермайер глубокомысленно кивнул, и, запихнув наряд в мусорный бак, они побежали дальше по темным улочкам.  
\- Я Оскар фон Ройенталь. И это было не платье, а кимоно - древняя одежда. Бывает мужская и женская. Это - мужское, - повторил он с нажимом. - Так что не задавай дурацких вопросов.  
\- Вольфганг Миттермайер.  
Вольф и не собирался задавать неуместные вопросы. Он просто стер большим пальцем помаду с губ Оскара.  
Тот вздрогнул и нагло посмотрел в глаза.  
\- У тебя дома выпить есть?  
\- Есть, - улыбнулся Миттермайер.  
\- Тогда пошли. Теперь я согласен с тобой выпить. Или ты уже не?..  
Вместо ответа, Миттермайер привлек нового знакомого к себе, потом, опомнившись, разжал руки.  
Ройенталь удовлетворенно хмыкнул.  
Определенно, он с трудом подходил под образ верной хранительницы очага.


	2. Дело было вечером. Делать было нечего.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор вдохновлялся разворотом буклета   
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/0/0/1/20015/83082476.jpg
> 
> Канон: 4-й канон ЛоГГа, 9-й спектакль.  
> Размер: драббл, 986 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Шенкопф/Ройенталь  
> Категория: слэш  
> Рейтинг: неграфичный R  
> Предупреждения: Значительный ООС, АУ. Ну или четвертый канон ))

Оскар играл в бильярд хорошо и не стеснялся этого. Наставник потратил не один час, чтобы вбить в бедную разноглазую голову десятки правил и поставить удар. Конечно, он вбивал в детскую голову и курс истории, литературы, искусства, с честью отрабатывая жалование. Еще бы, подопечный не ответит на вопрос родителя, и прости прощай прикормленное местечко.   
С тем же бильярдом было и просто, и сложно. Иногда, когда отец напивался, он вызывал Оскара из детской, чтобы похвастаться перед друзьями. Оскару с одной стороны было противно, а с другой - он и в двенадцать лет мог заткнуть за пояс любого.  
А уже в академии подрабатывал, играя на деньги. Незаконно, конечно же, но главное было не попадаться.

Атмосфера в баре на окраине столицы была чуть более, чем напряженная. Рядом - две военные части и в выходные заведение было набито черными и зелеными мундирами. Дружба с бывшими мятежниками, а теперь автономной областью , выходила какая-то искусственная. Если старшие чины еще следовали протоколу, то младшие огрызались друг на друга при каждом удобном случае. Веселой попойки не получалось и вечера частенько заканчивался мордобоем. Для профилактики проблем, Оскар иногда лично приходил в заведения, чтобы охладить пыл молодежи.  
С каждым разом удерживаться было все сложнее.   
Мирное время не война. Просиживая штаны в кабинетах, Оскар мечтал снова оказаться в центре событий, когда идешь по следу врага как охотничий пес. Секундное промедление, любая ошибка будет стоить тысяч человеческих жизней.  
Вот он настоящий вызов. Стоит ли осуждать мальчишек, которые годами ненавидели друг друга, и любая встреча могла закончиться смертью. Должна была закончиться смертью.  
А теперь от них требовали удерживать инстинкты, кричащие об опасности.  
Выпив очередной бокал, Оскар задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу.  
Миттермайер, отговорившись романтическим вечером с супругой, бросил Оскара в одиночестве. Напиваться было опасно - Оскар бы тогда не предотвратил безобразие, а возглавил его.  
Пара последних глотков и так были лишними.   
Чтобы занять себя чем-нибудь, Оскар пошел к бильярдному столу - тоже способ повысить собственный статус.   
Выбрать кий оказалось сложно - Оскар постарел и обрюзг, привыкнув к личному комплекту, что на "Тристане", что на "Беовульфе".  
Оглянувшись, Оскар начал прикидывать, кто из присутствующих захочет составить компанию. Трое около барной стойки были уже не в той кондиции, чтобы играть. Полковник Розенриттеров, пригнанный для соблюдения порядка, сидел в своем углу, вытянув ноги, и явно собирался провести в этой позе до утра. А вот несколько столиков вдоль стены были заполнены до отказа. Явно кто-нибудь из рыцарей чином поменьше, захочет отыграться на имперской шишке. Главное, чтобы свои же не ринулись защищать.  
Установив шары, Оскар немного размялся и снова покрутил головой. Шенкопф с любопытством смотрел поверх стакана. Улыбнувшись ему, Оскар салютовал кием и приготовился бить.  
Раньше было все равно во что ты одет и как выглядишь. Сейчас Оскара прошиб холодный пот: форма обтягивала, выставляя задницу напоказ. Не стоило улыбаться полковнику, а потом поворачиваться к нему спиной.   
Первый удар вышел неуверенным. Второй - еще хуже.  
Переступив с места на место, чтобы размять ноги, Оскар снова почувствовал себя голым. Ощущение было приятным, и беглый взгляд черед плечо показал, что маленькая демонстрация достигла цели. Внимание было так же осязаемо, как обычное прикосновение.  
Красиво прогнувшись, Оскар уже начал прикидывать, сколько раз придется изображать из себя неумеху, перед тем, как аудитория оживится.  
Блондин с альянсовской нашивкой на рукаве сдался быстрее всех, но не успел он подойти к столу, как Оскар почувствовал тяжелую руку на плече - нервы Шенкопфа тоже сдали.  
"Не торопись, - шепот на ухо оказался обжигающим. - Моим ребятам не так много платят, чтобы они могли проиграться имперскому выскочке".  
Блондин посмотрел на них и ушел обратно в темноту зала.   
Расстроено выдохнув от несостоявшейся партии, Оскар парировал:  
\- Ну почему выскочке. Почему ты считаешь, что я хорошо играю? - улыбка вышла провоцирующей.  
\- Прости. Тогда, пожалуй, мне стоит тебя научить?  
Может быть, со стороны поза казалась условно приличной, но Оскар чувствовал себя подмятым под медведя.   
\- Сначала надо правильно взять кий и правильно расположить корпус.  
\- Так? - Оскар изогнулся, нарочито отставив задницу.   
Похоже, что если бы в баре было хотя бы человек на пять поменьше, то Шенкопф бы определенно уже стянул с него штаны и трахнул, не отходя от стола.  
Удивившись про себя, что Шенкопф назвал его выскочкой, а не блядью, Оскар несколько раз скользнул кием, примериваясь. Движение вышло удивительно пошлым.  
\- Кий коротковат, - с оттенком превосходства в голосе заключил Шенкопф.  
Оскар коротко замахнулся: биток нелепо подскочил, оттолкнулся от борта задел один шар, второй третий и замер, будто тоже заинтриговано наблюдая, как шары отправляются в лузы.   
\- Вы прекрасный учитель, - вывернувшись из захвата, Оскар протянул руку для рукопожатия. - Дело не в размере кия, а в умении им пользоваться. Вы один раз показали, как правильно встать, и я добился поразительных результатов.   
\- Могу показать еще пару приемов.  
Насладившись волной удовольствия, которая пробежала по телу, Оскар выскользнул из объятий и демонстративно раздраженно убрал кий.

Ночь оказалась тихой и безветренной. Очень теплой. Созданной для встреч. Свернув под арку, Оскар расслабился и дал себя догнать.  
\- Когда ты прыгал с ножиком, то казался выше, - проворчал Шенкопф.  
Целоваться оказалось неудобно - Оскару приходилось вставать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться.  
Когда Шенкопф подхватил его под бедра - стало лучше.  
Арка отдавала эхом, дразня тяжелым дыханием. Боль разливалась по телу, превращаясь в удовольствие. В этой схватке не было победителей и проигравших.  
Шенкопф не остановился даже когда послышались шаги. Человек замер, возможно, пытаясь рассмотреть их, а потом быстро пошел прочь.  
Оскар попробовал рассмеяться, но вышел только глухой стон.

Возвращаться на землю оказалось неприятно: спина, стертая о бетонную стену, саднила немилосердно, ноги болели и норовили подкоситься.   
\- Как, кстати, звали того блондина в баре? Он еще хотел со мной сыграть, - непринужденно спросил Оскар, поправляя одежду.  
\- Убью, - ласково ответил Шенкопф.  
\- Уже пытался, - лениво ответил Оскар.  
Сейчас ему хотелось понять, доложат ли об этом маленьком эротическом приключении его величеству, потом в душ и спать. Вернее, сначала в душ.  
Посмотрев, как Шенкопф почесывает грудь, Оскар не смог определиться - хотелось ли ему спать в компании или в одиночестве.  
Не прощаясь, он быстро направился к лабиринту ночных улиц.  
Что будет то и будет.


	3. Ёжик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Канон: 4-й канон ЛоГГа, 9-й спектакль.  
> Размер: мини, 2500 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Линц/Ройенталь  
> Категория: прогрессирующий броманс  
> Рейтинг: G

— Признайся хотя бы самому себе, ты собираешься на очередное свидание.  
— Это не свидание, Миттермайер. Это деловая встреча, а форма действительно не подходит. Я хочу с ним сотрудничать, а не приказывать, как адмирал майору, или какое у него там было звание.  
— Поэтому ты вырядился в этот костюм? — Вольфганг рассмеялся и посмотрел на друга поверх бокала. — Он стоит как его доходы за год, а брошь, как черные доходы за год.  
— Думаешь у него много способов подзаработать? — обеспокоенно спросил Оскар.  
— Конечно, все вагоны империи к его услугам. Может разгружать... пока не поймают.  
— Это очень старая шутка, — Оскар поцокал языком, покрутился перед зеркалом и с тяжелым вдохом пошел переодеваться в третий раз.

К соглашению они пришли только на пятом наряде: черная футболка, джинсы в обтяг и клетчатая рубашка поверх.  
— Бусики сними, иначе ты выглядишь как хастлер, — припечатал Миттермайер, но потом обнадеживающе добавил. — Но дорогой хастлер. Задница у тебя, что надо.  
Оскар подавил желание надуть губы и привычно накрутил челку на палец.  
— Ты давно променял меня на жену. Теперь страдай.  
Миттермайер пожал плечами.  
— По крайней мере, так мне реже хочется тебя прибить.   
Оскар еще раз посмотрелся в зеркало, поправил волосы и, улыбнувшись собственным мыслям, распрощался с Миттермайером.  
Приятно, когда есть друг, готовый тебя поддержать. Еще приятнее, когда есть чем себя развлечь. Мирная жизнь оказалась удручающе скучной.

***  
В целом квартира была приличной — Оскар ожидал худшего.  
Да, вещи были разбросаны по всем углам, пол был усыпан мятыми бумажками, на подоконнике валялась пара бутылок из под пива, а в раковине была гора немытой посуды, но воздух не был затхлым.  
Сам хозяин красовался в рваных джинсах и растянутой футболке.  
— Ну? — спросил он сквозь зубы.  
Похоже, что дать в рожу сразу не позволяли приличия, хотя очень хотелось.  
— Я поговорить, — ответил Оскар и снял темные очки. В них он чувствовал себя не таким узнаваемым.  
— А... — в голосе Каспера послушалось поддельное разочарование. — Я-то думал.  
Вместо вежливого приветствия он махнул рукой, предлагая пройти.  
Спрятаться в квартире было бы определенно негде, ведь Оскар еще с порога рассмотрел и комнату, и кухню, которая была просто отделена барной стойкой.  
Со второго взгляда комната выглядела более запущенной — под столом была винная лужа, занавеска не просто была отодвинута, а висела на одном зажиме, шкафы были покрыты толстым слоем пыли.  
— Налюбовался? — негостеприимно буркнул хозяин. — Можешь убираться на все четыре стороны. Мне от вас подачек не надо.  
— Еще два прогула и вас выгонят с работы. Вы в курсе?  
Постаравшись не морщиться, Оскар выискал взглядом табуретку и устроился на ней. Проверять на прочность диван не хотелось.  
— Другую найду.  
— А сколько вы искали эту?  
— В проповедники заделался? Или выгнали и теперь курьером подрабатываешь? – Линц несколько раз ударил кулаком о ладонь, демонстрируя мускулы.  
— Хотел дело предложить, но вижу не по адресу пришел, — наблюдательный пост оказался удачным. Можно было легко поворачиваться, не выпуская хозяина из виду.  
— Не собираюсь играть в ваши игры и плясать под дудку. Наигрался уже. Хватит.  
Оскар искренне засмотрелся на по-кошачьи плавные движения.   
Это все еще был тот же самый человек, которым Оскар любовался во время тренировок — холеное тело, перекатывающиеся мышцы. Боевая машина, поставленная в режим ожидания — столько в нем было сдерживаемой мощи.   
Полковник рыцарей розы походил на медведя. Его правая рука — на доведенный до совершенства боевой механизм. Только Шенкопфу оказалось проще жить с новой властью. Может, он просто был больше привязан к Яну? Линц вскоре после заключения мира положил рапорт на стол начальству, а Оскар понял, что ходить на тренировки рыцарей больше незачем.  
Теперь, сидя на стуле, смотреть ему в лицо снизу вверх было забавно — чувство опасности дразнило испытать себя на прочность.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что под нашу?  
— Потому, что вы не способны ни на что, кроме подлости! Если бы задача была нормальной, Вальтер бы пришел сам.  
— Не думаю, что он бы обрадовался, увидев тебя таким, — прошипел в ответ Оскар.  
Еле увернувшись от удара, он отпрыгнул на другую сторону комнаты.  
Линц бил без разбора, толком не закрываясь, а значит, главное было не попасться в захват.  
Первым пострадал стол, потом — табурет.  
Один раз Линц промахнулся и врезал кулаком в стену, содрав костяшки.  
Несколько раз они сходились в ближнем бою. У Оскара во рту появился железистый привкус, и пришлось расплатиться порванной рубашкой, зато у Линца была рассечена скула.  
Разгар схватки был прерван настойчивым стуком в дверь.  
— Открывайте, полиция! Считаю до трех — потом ломаем дверь.  
Вытерев разбитую губу, Оскар вздохнул.  
— Открывай, чего уж теперь.  
Линц молча кивнул и попробовал выдать доброжелательную улыбку, но тут же поморщился от боли. Адреналин схватки исчез, как ни бывало.  
— Ну что тут у нас? — спросил первый из полицейских.  
— Ничего, — Оскар улыбнулся, насколько позволяла разбитая губа, и приобнял Линца за плечи. Вышло не очень — разница в росте была слишком большой. — Мы немного поспорили, но уже все в порядке.  
Линц в ответ приобнял его за пояс и поставил ровно перед собой. Оскар почувствовал, как ему на макушку положили подбородок. Оставалось надеяться, что Линцу не пришлось для этого наклоняться.  
— Котенок немного царапучий, но мы уже все уладили, командир. Честно.  
"Голубки", — презрительно фыркнул кто-то из наряда.  
Капитан смерил их обоих взглядом и сплюнул сквозь зубы.  
— Еще одна жалоба на драку, и поедите мириться в отделение.  
— Мы уже миримся, — Линц успокаивающе погладил Оскара ладонью по животу. — Все хорошо. Жертв нет, все счастливы. Ведь так?  
— Да, Каспер, так, — проворчал Оскар, понимая, что его лицо выражает сейчас все, что угодно кроме счастья.  
Закрыв дверь за нарядом, Линц пошел в сторону кухни.  
— Почему не заложил? — спросил он тихо.  
— Видел я этого адмирала по экрану! Он выше сантиметров на пятнадцать и старше лет на десять. С альянсевской девкой не спутаешь, — передразнил Оскар одного из полицейских.  
— Наблюдательные, — рассмеялся Линц, хотя флаг на стене не заметить было невозможно. — Было бы славно тебя носом прямо в журналистов макнуть.  
— Иголка с ниткой есть? — огрызнулся Оскар.  
— На полке возьмешь.  
Стянув остатки футболки, Оскар попытался ее хоть как-то зашить, чтобы не бросалось в глаза. Швеи из Оскара не вышло, но косая футболка выглядела лучше драной.   
Линц успел перемыть посуду и поставить чайник  
— Хорошо, Каспер, уговорил. Меня надо было сдать журналистам, а тебя — Шенкопфу. Миттермайер же предлагал не играть в благородство! Нет, подумал, что ты нормальный человек.   
— А когда мы перешли на «ты»? — задрав бровь, поинтересовался Линц.  
— Наверно, когда ты со мной чуть не помирился прямо на глазах у наряда.  
— Так зачем ты приходил? — помолчав, спросил Каспер.  
— Не вылетишь с работы до конца месяца — приходи в адмиралтейство. Поговорим.  
— А если вылечу? — поморщившись, Линц несколько раз сжал и разжал пострадавший кулак.  
— Тогда мне не будет до тебя никакого дела. Я в рыцари не нанимался, — отбросив упавшую на лицо челку, Оскар встал.  
Чашка, полная горячего ароматного чая, так и осталась нетронутой.

 

***  
Еле удержав крик, Оскар проснулся.  
Кошмары не мучили его давно, а такие экзотические вообще никогда.  
Ступени адмиралтейства заливало мягким вечерним солнцем. С того места, где стоял Оскар, можно было толком разобрать только силуэты. Высокую фигуру, укутанную плащом, Оскар бы не спутал ни с какой другой. Тем более, что у ног мужчины стояла собака. Но потом подошел второй, и псина радостно кинулась к нему навстречу. Оберштайн был спокоен. Подошедший неловко пожал протянутую для приветствия руку, — он был занят собакой, которая явно соскучилась по старому другу.  
Проведя ладонью по лицу, Оскар попытался отогнать наваждение.  
Конечно, идея привлечь бывших военных как костяк дружинников, принадлежала Оберштайну.  
Полиция не справляется? Возьмите этих. Они привыкли драться, привыкли к дисциплине, мирное военное безделье им поперек горла, а реализоваться на гражданке они толком не могут. Слишком привыкли ходить строем и бить в морду, да и живут, частенько, в неблагополучных районах. Тащиться через пол города не придется.  
Каспер Линц стал первой ласточкой — бывший командир дал ему блистательные рекомендации. Только Оскар в очередной раз похвалил себя, что пошел устанавливать контакт сам. Незачем унижать военных, пусть и бывших, в глазах их командиров.  
Оскар слишком хорошо понимал человека, который попытался убежать от себя на гражданку. Такая роскошь была для Оскара непозволительной.  
Приходилось оставаться в системе, пусть воротничок с каждым годом все больше сдавливал горло. Старость? Выгорание? Скука?..  
Развлечения становились все опаснее, и все сложнее было не сорваться в запой.  
Предрасположенность к дурным снам была на лицо, но встречу Оберштайна с Линцем после долгой разлуки, Оскар не ожидал даже от своего в меру больного воображения.  
Перевернувшись на живот, Оскар укрылся подушкой с головой, но не помогло. Линц мог быть сейчас с кем угодно и, в том числе, с Оберштайном.

Поняв, что заснуть не получится, Оскар уставился мутным взглядом на кимоно, висящее в углу. На этот раз, безусловно, блистательная в своей гениальности идея, была результатом совместного творчества его и Миттермайера.  
На середине бутылки с виски мысль переодеть Оскара в девушку и отправится ловить маньяка на живца, казалась разумной. К концу бутылки они умудрились согласовать план с полицией и дружинниками, так что отступать было поздно.  
У Оскара было еще несколько часов, чтобы привести себя в форму, накраситься, попробовав смягчить черты лица, и облачиться в кимоно.  
Если верить одобрительному цоканью Миттермайера на тренировочной примерке, возраст Оскара пощадил.

***  
Облава вышла на удивление скучной — Оскар ожидал, что будет интереснее.  
Прошло не больше десяти минут как его под ручку взял мужчина и, угрожая ножом, предложил прогуляться до подвала.  
Оскар послушно следовал всем указаниям и немножко притворился онемевшим со страха, чтобы не выдать себя раньше времени.  
Он бы и дальше сам справился — не велика наука, но группа поддержки тоже жаждала поучаствовать в приключении. На память Оскару досталась царапина на щеке и невнятная формулировка в протоколе.  
Оскар побарабанил пальцами по столу, захлопнул папку и начал задумчиво крутить отросшую прядь.  
Измерив кабинет шагами в длину и ширину, Оскар принял решение лично проверить, почему Линц не явился чтобы принять участие в облаве.  
Это был его район, но в назначенное место Линц не пришел.   
Не велика потеря — страховки было с избытком, только Оскар чувствовал детскую обиду. Надо было избавляться от нее любыми способами.

***  
Пакет с пивом приятно оттягивал руку, солнце припекало, а лестница, на которой жил Линц оказалась в меру чистой.  
Хозяин не торопился открывать дверь, а потом и вовсе попытался не пустить внутрь, но Оскар просочился ужом.  
Оглядев Каспера с ног до головы, Оскар осторожно спросил:  
— Скажи, зачем тебе халат? Сейчас жарко.  
— Мне не жарко, — отрезал Каспер и левой рукой стянул полы на груди.  
— Покажи, — нехорошо сощурился Оскар.  
Линц не был левшой, да и правую руку он явно берег.  
— Покажи, — ультимативно потребовал Оскар.  
Линц мотнул головой, но Оскар был неумолим.  
Порез на плече был не глубокий — ничего серьезного, если нормально наложить повязку.   
— Где успел? — Оскар неодобрительно поцокал языком. Спрашивать есть у Каспера дома бинт и антисептики было бесполезно.  
— Вы с девочками развлекались, я хотел на купца выйти — завезли новую дурь и она мне не нравится.  
— Сайоксин?  
— Новое поколение. Приход не сильный, но привыкание с первой дозы. Добавляют во все, что пьется. Один вечер в неудачном баре, и человек приходит снова и снова. И повторяет, что скажут.  
— Почему не доложил? — с деланным равнодушием спросил Оскар.  
— Кому какое дело. Да и доказательств у меня нет. Думал, достану и тогда поговорим.  
— Ладно. Скажи лучше, где аптека.  
— Хочешь в медсестру поиграть? — Линц улыбнулся и поправил халат.  
— Нет, а придется.

***  
Повязки Оскар не накладывал очень давно. Бинт норовил вырваться из рук, Каспер ни коим образом не помогал — только мешал, пока Оскар на него не рявкнул.  
Потом уже терпел, дожидаясь окончания.

— До меня дошли слухи... — протянул Линц и нагло улыбнулся.  
Оскару сразу расхотелось находиться в этой квартире, но повязку надо было наложить до конца.  
— Не думал, что розенриттеры сплетники.  
— Подсадную девицу играл ты? Говорят, девушка из тебя вышла премиленькая.  
— Заткнись, — перевязку надо было заканчивать как можно быстрее. — Я не альянсовский трус, чтобы подставлять девушку. Драки мужское дело. А если бы он облил ее кислотой, как предыдущих?  
— А если бы он облил тебя?  
— Мне-то какая разница, — Оскар, наконец, закрепил повязку.  
— Тебе на всех экранах страны выступать. Что, мало добровольцев нашлось?  
Оскар очень внимательно посмотрел на Линца, потом не торопясь сложил перевязочный материал.  
— Ты меня перепутал с кем-то. На всех экранах страны выступает Его Величество. Я не только адмирал, но еще и десантник. Не вижу смысла отсиживаться в тылу.  
Прикосновение к волосам было неприятным, Оскар увернулся от руки, и рассерженно посмотрел на Линца.  
Тот улыбался, очень довольный своим мыслям. Терпеть такую наглость Оскар не собирался.  
— Не смей меня трогать. Больше предупреждать не буду.  
Правильным было бы поставить ногу на знавший лучшие годы диван, но тогда Оскар бы стал слишком уязвим.  
— Лучше бы поесть принес.   
Чтобы сдержать вспышку гнева, Оскар ушел к окну. Надо было привести мысли в порядок, иначе они бы снова подрались, снова бы соседи вызвали наряд, и в этот раз с Линца бы сталось начать мириться прямо в присутствии полицейским.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сейчас сбегал в магазин и вернулся с авоськами, полными еды? — Оскар попытался добавить в голос как можно больше яда, но Линц ответил совершенно серьезным тоном.  
— Было бы не плохо, — он вытянул ноги и начал сосредоточенно рассматривать собственные ступни.  
Подавив вторую вспышку ярости, Оскар уставился в окно — ничего интересного: крыши, мусор да случайные прохожие.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Оскар достал из кармана комм.  
— Доставка еды? Привезите набор мужчине на неделю. Что значит, конкретнее? Вы занимаетесь доставкой, вот и занимайтесь!  
Смотреть на выражение лица Каспера, Оскару не хотелось совершенно.

***  
— Зачем ты приходишь? — спросил Каспер, привычно вытянувшись на диване.  
Оскар придержал штору рукой, чтобы выглянуть в окно.  
— Сегодня облава. Из твоей квартиры вышел прекрасный наблюдательный пост.  
— Вы быстро сработали, ничего не скажешь.  
— Работа уже велась, просто нужно было подтолкнуть их в верном направлении.  
— И усилить контроль, — Кампер понимающе хмыкнул. — Отойди от окна. Только снайпера нам сейчас не хватало.  
— А есть подозрения? — нахмурился Оскар, но от окна все же отошел.  
— Подозрения есть всегда, — потянувшись, Каспер спустил ноги с дивана, но вставать не стал. — Почему ты приходишь? Или не знаешь?  
Оскар действительно не знал.  
Сначала делал перевязки, потом приходил за сводками о поставках наркотиков. Только дело, только работа.  
Один раз вместе выбрались в бар. Оскар немного покатал шары, но игра быстро надоела — провоцировать случайных посетителей не хотелось, а Каспер играл намного хуже и даже не пытался бороться. Оскар, наверное, впервые увидел, как солдат сдается без боя — просто уступает, оставляя победу другому. Наверное, так проигрывают маленьким детям. Наверное, так проигрывают не значимые схватки уверенные в себе люди.

Со временем Оскар смог пристальнее осмотреть жилище бывшего рыцаря розы. Квартира была захламленной и пыльной. Оскар никогда раньше не видел такого количества сувениров. Каждый — кусочек прошлого.  
Еще были огрызки карандашей и блокноты. Много блокнотов всех форм и размеров, в разных обложках, с разной бумагой. Они встречались в самых неожиданных местах, но почти все были полупустыми, кроме одного — самого истрепанного.  
Среди кухонной утвари было множество битых стаканов и надколотых тарелок. Предлагая гостю еду, Каспер выбирал целые. Себе же брал какие придется.  
"Это будет твоя. Сам и мой", — сказал он, торжественно вручив толстостенную кружку с силуэтом ежа.   
Пить из нее оказалось непривычно — первое время она казалась слишком большой и слишком тяжелой.  
Потом стало проще. Уютнее.   
Это был самый обычный дом. Дом, которого у Оскара никогда не было. Без дворецкого и повара, без казарменного отбоя, без долгих запойных гулянок, без тихого шума воздуховодов в каюте.  
Тут надо было самому готовить и самому мыть посуду. Каспер делился едой, но был не против, если Оскар по дороге заходил в магазин. Идти по улице с пакетом продуктов тоже было непривычно.  
Оскар испытывал терпение хозяина дома, нарушая все возможные правила, но тот просто не обращал внимания. Ему было все равно, ведь в этом доме не было правил. Эта съемная мебелированная квартира казалась безопасной.

Объятие оказалось неожиданным. Оскар расслабился настолько, что позволил подкрасться и взять себя в захват.   
Ладони Каспера жгли спину, отправляя горячие волны по всему телу. Странно, что Каспер так и не спросил, чем закончился тот вечер с его командиром. Неужели именно он увидел их?  
— Если бы у меня был свой дом, то я бы подобрал на улице кота. Он бы не ждал меня с работы и приходил спать рядом.   
Прижаться щекой к груди оказалось самым правильным решением. Однажды Оскар скажет, что в его доме достаточно места для двоих взрослых мужчин и одного не слишком прожорливого зверя.

**Author's Note:**

> Согласно информации от Alena1405
> 
> 　彼らがたがいを友とみなすに至った所以《ゆ え ん》は、当時イゼルローン要塞をさわがせた事件にあったようだ。これは「後《ヒンター》フェザーン」で働いていた女が客のひとりを射殺したことからはじまって、一週間ほど全要塞を騒然とさせたが、真相は憲兵隊の資料室に封印されている。
> 
> Они стали друзьями в результате инцидента, который в то время взволновал всё население Изерлона. Началось с того, что женщина, работавшая в баре "На задворках Феззана" насмерть застрелила одного из гостей, об этой новости неделю вовсю шумел весь Изерлон, но подробности этого инцидента остались скрытыми в архивах военной полиции
> 
> Всё. Больше об этом инциденте нигде и ничего в романах не говорится, а фрагмент драки из аниме - просто привет от аниматоров. Во втором спектакле попытались наполнить эту историю подробностями, но это лишь ещё один "фанфик" сценаристов


End file.
